Nobody Ever Told You
by Hallie-Clancy
Summary: "I'm not beautiful,""What are you talking about? You're gorgeous, Rukia. Has no one ever told you how beautiful you are?""No, I'm not. I won't ever be good enough. Just forget about it, Ichigo.""No, I won't forget about it." "I can't just forget about you and how beautiful you are. And I certainly won't stop saying how beautiful you are because I'm telling you the truth."-Ichiruki
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys! It's me again. I know I should be working on my other stories, but I just wanted to write a quick one-shot. I have started working on 'Trouver Mon Amour' and I must say it is coming along nicely. And if I keep getting reviews like I have been lately for the story than it will definitely will be finished. Well, here is just a little fill-in. I hope you guys like it. Please review! And if you like I can always do more of these at request. Also I would love it if someone would beta my work. Sorry guys for all the mistakes. And I would love it if someone did art for 'Trouver Mon Amour' or really any of my stories. So, just PM me if you can help me with either of them, or if you have any questions. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own bleach or any of the characters. And I got some of the inspiration from Carrie Underwood's song, 'Nobody Ever Told You.'

* * *

**Nobody Ever Told You**

* * *

It was the end of the school day, leaving Ichigo Kurosaki at the gate entrance of the school. He was leaning against the cold iron gate in his school uniform. He sighed closing his eyes, as the hot sun was beating on the top of his incredibly bright hair. He was waiting for a friend to come walking out of the school.

She always took her time no matter how many times he has told her to hurry up. She would just always brush away his comments, and continued her walk with him home, causing him to roll his eyes. She was so stubborn at times, but he just couldn't imagine a life without her. It was a good thing no one saw her the way he does, otherwise, someone might have taken her away from him a long time ago.

Finally after waiting ten minutes she walked out of the school. She was also wearing her uniform like him. Except for the fact that her uniform was perfectly in place, while his was wrinkled and half way tucked in.

She gave him a small smile, making his scowl disappear into a brief smile if only for a second.

He pushed off of the gate into a standing position with his bag in tow. "You ready to go," he asked?

"Yeah," she replied.

As usual they started to walk home in a comfortable silence. Ichigo was stealing glances at her like always, watching her thumbs fumble with the ends of her hair. He then shoved both of his hands in his pockets and turned towards her. "So, you going to the dance? All the girls are talking about it."

"No," was her only reply.

"Why not? I mean I'm not going either, but isn't that the type of things girls like to do. You don't want to buy an expensive dress, and get all pretty to go to the dance with Orihime and Tatsuki?" He really wondered why she was being so quiet today. She just seemed really depressed. It was like he had to squeeze the few things she was saying anyways.

She looked up at him and gave him a somber look. It almost made him stop in his tracks, but he kept up with her. She looked away from him, and answered his question. "I'm not pretty enough. The dresses won't look good on me."

Ichigo was about to retort, but they had reached her house. She turned away from him and ran up the steps to her large house. He almost blew his best friend cover, since he almost told her just how beautiful she was to him.

* * *

Rukia was in a pleasant sleep squeezing the pillow by her head tightly. She was sad that she wasn't good enough for Ichigo. She was just a friend. She'd never be pretty enough or kind enough for him. He was so handsome, and had so many girls that flocked around him like birds to a pond that he didn't even know about.

Her phone, on her side table by her head, started to buzz slowly pulling her out of her dreamless sleep. She looked at the caller ID, and gave a huff, letting her head fall back into her pillow. The phone had showed 'Ichigo' in white letters. She hit the talk button and put the phone to her ear. She rolled over on her side, and asked, "What?"

"Hey sleepy head. What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I was just pleasantly sleeping."

"Well, if you're not doing anything could you come open your window?"

She looked at her phone funny for a second then glanced at her window. She strode to her window thinking 'whatever he had planned was stupid.' But to her surprise she found Ichigo standing right beneath her window at such an ungodly hour.

He was giving her a gorgeous that was becoming contagious on her lips.

"Do you know what time it is? And if Byakuya found you out here he would surely kill you." She said in a harsh whisper.

"Well, let's hope he doesn't." He replied, presenting a bouquet of flowers that were hidden behind his back. "Can I come up?"

Rukia glanced across the yard make sure the coast was clear. She waved at him, "Hurry up."

Ichigo hurriedly climbed up to her room like he's done many times. He then held out the flowers to Rukia, while she just stared at them in confusion. She wrapped her arms around the flowers taking them away from him.

"What are these for?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"Well, yes. There's always a reason why you'd give someone flowers."

"Maybe I just wanted to give a beautiful girl flowers."

His statement caused Rukia to fluster and look away from him. He now had his hands shoved in his pocket, and he was looking for an answer from Rukia to see if it was okay to continue with what he really wanted to ask her. Her eyes started to tear up, as she looked away from him.

"I'm not beautiful," she said, letting a tear slip out of her right eye. She just stared at the purple violets that almost matched the color of her eyes.

Ichigo couldn't understand he just complimented her. She didn't fluster and get all happy like he thought, or even get mad at him for thinking they could ever be anything. Instead, she just started crying. Wasn't she supposed to be happy that someone thought she was beautiful?

He took her chin in his hand, and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Then he looked into her watery amethyst eyes, and searched for an answer. Why couldn't she believe how beautiful she was like he did? He just wanted to see her happy again, he didn't want her to cry. This was far from what he wanted.

"What are you talking about? You're gorgeous, Rukia. Has no one ever told you how beautiful you are?" He said in such a broken voice.

She stepped away from him dropping the flowers he gave her. She looked like she was about to completely breakdown. Wasn't this what she wanted? If so, then why was it so hard to hear him say it?

"No, I'm not. I won't ever be good enough. Just forget about it, Ichigo."

"No, I won't forget about it." He said, stepping towards her. "I can't just forget about you and how beautiful you are. And I certainly won't stop saying how beautiful you are because I'm telling you the truth."

"What about other girls that are so much more prettier than I am? I'm not worth it. You're so much better without me, Ichigo."

"Well, fuck them. Because compared to you they look like shit."

She gasped as he pulled her into his arms. He then smashed his lips against hers with the intention of making her change her mind. He started to move his lips vigorously against hers, causing her to get lost in the kiss. She couldn't believe the feelings she felt just kissing him. She closed her eyes and gripped his white shirt in her fists.

After she started to respond he slowed down the kiss. He became gentler with her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up off the ground. He slowly walked over to her bed and laid her on her wrinkled sheets. He broke the kiss to climb on top her to only resume kissing her.

He started to nip at her lip, as he caressed her side. She opened her mouth, and let his tongue dip inside her moist cavern. She felt so much bliss that she let a small moan leave her throat. His tongue was gently caressing hers when he finally broke away for air.

He left their foreheads still connected, while he looked into her lust filled eyes. He rolled them over onto their sides still trying to catch his breath.

"Now do you believe me?"

She nodded her head laying it against Ichigo's muscular chest. Taking his masculine scent in she just wanted to fall asleep in his arms. She then mumbled something that didn't quite reach Ichigo's ears.

"What?"

She lifted her head off his chest to look in his eyes. "I said, I…love…you."

She made his breath hitch, but he just looked at her lovingly. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss before releasing her again. "I love you, too," he rasped in a deep and husky voice.

"By the way you're going to the dance with me whether you like it or not."

"Why?"

"Because it's good for you to do these girly things. Even if it will kill me one day." He said with a smile gracing his lips. He then kissed her forehead. "Now go to sleep."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and fell asleep with a smile on her face, and he too fell asleep with the beautiful girl that he loved the most in the world in his arms. And it was all because no one ever told her how beautiful she was.

* * *

**A/N: **So, how'd you like it! Review and tell me. And always remember I will answer any questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I got asked to continue, so I did. I hope you guys enjoy it. And, for those of you who like it if you want me to continue please review and tell me. Otherwise I will not continue. This will be it. Also thank you to Camille Loves Chocolates for the idea, and thank you to Rukia Peachberry for asking for another chapter. Sorry for the extremely late delay, but here it is at last. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

The sun was just peaking over the horizon when Ichigo Kurosaki finally decided to wake up. He wanted to go back to sleep, but couldn't because of the girl in his arms. It's not that he was uneasy about being around her he just couldn't stop thinking about her. So instead, he laid there looking at her out of boredom, waiting for her to get up. Lately she has been on his mind, and it was incredibly nice to get everything off his chest. He felt lucky that everything ended the way it did.

After a good thirty minutes Rukia started to move in his arms, letting him know that she was about to wake up. Ichigo repositioned himself so that he was face to face with her. She then opened her eyes, and started to rub them with the back of her hands to try and fully wake herself up. She then opened her eyes so that Ichigo could see her violet eyes. He smiled at her sleepiness and pulled her closer to him.

"Good morning," he said, letting a smile grace his lips instead of his usual scowl. Rukia looked at him and had a feel that this was natural, and she could see herself getting use to this, she could definitely wake up to him smiling. He then lightly kissed her on the lips.

With her eyes closed and lips barley parted she whispered, "Good morning." Then her eyes shot open at her new realization. "Ichigo you need to get out."

"Why what's wrong?" Ichigo was sort of confused. He thought everything was going okay.

Rukia jumped out of bed, and started to pull on Ichigo's arm to get him out of bed. "If Byakuya finds you in here he will kill the both of us."

At the mention of the man's name Ichigo started to get off the bed.

On the other side of the door Byakuya had listened to the end of their conversation, making the situation seem worse than it actually was. Furious at the boy and at Rukia for having a boy stay in his house, Byakuya slammed the door open.

He glared at them both standing at the foot of her bed. Rukia's eyes bulged at seeing her brother-in-law in her door way, while Ichigo stood there stock still in fear.

Rukia then took a few steps and stood in front of Ichigo. "Byakuya wait."

Byakuya then looked at his sister thankful that she was still clothed, but he couldn't let go of the fact that Ichigo had crossed the line. He never really did like the boy, but Rukia took a strong liking to the boy at such a young age that he didn't even think anything of it. Unfortunately now it was a problem. He gritted his teeth and seethed at the boy, "Kurosaki."

He took a step back and tried to explain everything to Byakuya. "Look Byakuya, It's not what it looks like."

I Byakuya became more furious the more that Ichigo tried to justify himself. And, in all honesty nothing really did happen. But, that wasn't how Byakuya saw it and he wouldn't believe anything Ichigo was going to say. It probably would have been better off if Ichigo didn't say anything because everything he has said so far hasn't even reached Byakuya Kuchiki's ears.

"How dare you even try to justify yourself. You have broken all of my trust for you Kurosaki," Byakuya was almost yelling at Ichigo, and for the last part of his speech his stood face to face with Ichigo. "Don't you ever let me catch Rukia anywhere near you. Now. Get. Out. Of. My. HOUSE."

Ichigo was sort of shaken from Byakuya's words, but decided to stand his ground. If he left now he may just blow the chance of being able to be with Rukia. He needed to fix this. Then out of the blue an angle came into the room, answering Ichigo's wishes. Hisana Kuchiki, Rukia's older sister came into the room, the only person who could calm Byakuya down.

"Oh, why hello, Ichigo." Hisana was one of the kindest people that Ichigo has ever met, but unlike Rukia she was fragile and weak.

"Hello, Mrs. Kuchiki." Ichigo nodded his head at Hisana, and looked back at Byakuya's judging eyes.

Hisana looked at both of the men and could smell the thick tension in the room. Then she looked at her sister who looked scared. Hisana then spotted the purple violets that lay on Rukia's table.

"Did he bring those," she asked, pointing at the flowers?

Rukia turned around to see what she was pointing at, and when she saw the flowers she understood what she was talking about. She turned around to look at Hisana and answered, "Yes, he did."

"Well bring them here, so we can go down stairs to find a vase for them. And, both of you come down too. Come join us for breakfast Ichigo."

They all stood there for a second, but when Hisana left they all followed behind her.

Ichigo and Byakuya sat at the table in silence at opposite ends of the table, while Hisana gave Rukia back her flowers in a vase.

"Go put them in your room Rukia," Hisana commanded. She looked at Ichigo hesitantly for a second and went up to her room to but the flowers by her bed.

Hisana stood by Byakuya with her hands on his shoulders. "Ichigo could you tell us what those flowers were for. We're real worried about her."

Ichigo looked at his hands because of his nervousness, but he knew that he needs to tell them so that everything between him and Rukia would be okay. He looked up at them and spoke, "I asked her to the dance."

"That's sweet. Do really care about Rukia." Hisana was starting to interrogate Ichigo, but only out of protection for her sister. She didn't want to see Rukia get hurt.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, cause I know she really cares about you."

Byakuya looked at Hisana in confusion, and seeing the confusion between the two of them she spoke again. "She didn't say so, but you can see it in the way she looks at you. You mean a lot to her."

Then Byakuya being Byakuya had to butt in. "Was this just on a whim because you couldn't get some other girl."

Ichigo was getting more nervous by the second, and the personal questions were starting to make him become flustered. "No…It's been going on for a while now. We've just known each other for such a long time." Ichigo combed his hand through his hair, trying to calm his nerves. Then in a voice just quite enough for them to hear he said, "I just didn't want to ruin what we had."

Hisana squeezed Byakuya's shoulders to reassure him. "Well I think we can trust him."

Ichigo sighed in relief as Rukia finally sat down at the table. She looked at Ichigo to find a smile gracing his face.

After breakfast Ichigo left her house, which was a good thing. Everyone needs their space.

Later that day Rukia received a text from Ichigo, causing her to smile.

From: Ichigo

Hey, Rukia come over to my house tomorrow, so that we can go to the mall to find you a dress.

She picked up her phone and typed in, 'okay.'


End file.
